Be Happy! Iceland!
by Naara Ussagi
Summary: Eyjafjallajökull erupted, Iceland desperately suffering. This is not good, someone should help him!


My life wont get any better. Today I was awake and found that my not pretty recognized mountain Eyjafjallajökull erupted. Panic on my boss's expression, he told me to do something to make it stop erupting.

"Seriously, why I always got the hard work," said me to my puffin. I don't have any relative else than big brother Norway, but he always busy for his country affairs. The one only I got is puffin. That's why I always talk to him like he understand my problem. So off I go with puffin to the crime scene.

Eyjafjallajökull is a rather small mountain, but I wonder why it always the one who erupt and made me a lot of trouble. I came up and sit beside it. As the same thing as last year I did, I try to make the smoke goes away. With coughing, I flutter and exhaling it. While puffin that sits on my lap cant keep quiet. I know he's not capable for this so I let him get away. "It's okay,"

It's being a while I've fluttering this, sweat and coughs just keep come out, and why the smoke wont got away. I stare at its hole, and something weird is showing up. I look closer, the thing rises so quick and suddenly I cant remember anything.

When I open my eyes. I was on the bed, then stands up. Turn on the tv and I felt like turning it off. It was like a nightmare. At least I have to eat something first!

Thought eating will be best, it made me worst. I cant stop choking. It is because of my boss, he told that European countries keep blaming me of the Eyjafjallajökull ashes covering their atmosphere. He then told me to keep fluttering afterwards. For god's sake can he be vanished from my eyes.

Now I have to fluttering again and I cant let puffin to get respiratory damage. I already got one, so not my puffin also.

For 7 days, a week full I have less eat and rest. Even I tries to eat, the others keep calling me and protest about their country affairs that become worst of Eyjafjallajökull, that is coming from me and they were blaming me.

"Hey Iceland! Look what you did! You made my boss funeral like a nightmare! He supposed to have such a delightful funeral with many countries bosses guiding him! You sure know how to hurt people are you?" said Poland.

"My prime minister cant go home…" said Czech Republic.

"what is this kind of joke? I am already fussed over the crisis and now this?" shouts Great Britain.

But I don't think of those problems. Seriously, it is their problems not mine. Now I have to get rid of this ashes or I kept fluttering forever. Then an Idea crossed through my mind.

Press Brother Norway's number to get some help. After a while he answered,

"B-brother Norway, finally! I need-"

"I am sorry Ice, I cant help you with anything. My country keep-"

"Ouh your country problem? I see I see. I am sorry to call you,"

"Y-yes Ice, please forgive-"

Then I hang it up. I cant talk any more to him. I hate him.

At day eight, the ashes reduced through Europe. As I see on the news, some branch of transportation around opens one by one. I smile and pat puffin. I relieved, at least my work will losing.

"Hello Iceland, how are you?" asked Indonesia through the phone.

"Well I still got any rest," after this I have to flutter again.

"Ohh poor guy. Well, I got a solution that can helps you," Indonesia have been calling and looking for me much these days.

"What is that?"

"Take a rest in my country,"

"Wh-what?" I repeated.

"I know you were stressed and tired of this thing. How about a relaxing day on one of my islands?"

To think for it. Indonesia is a country located in the southern tropical part of the earth. I admit what she's saying is true, "Thanks for your offer. And I'll accept it,"

"Right, come here after everything finished okay?"

"Yes, thanks again Indonesia,"

"You are welcome Iceland…"

After that conversation, I kept imagining my self relaxing under the sun with a glass of tropical juice in my hand. Thanks for that I have something to looking forward to.

The next day, the ashes finally cleared. Then I quickly packed my things up to Indonesia. My boss allowed me to go there. The reason is always, to made up a country alliance. Well in this case, we would hold a partnership to Indonesia on a deal in developing the geothermal energy and fisheries.

"It's been our dream to be Indonesia's friend. So do it for me!" said him.

Without complaining again, I went off by air. I have to leave puffin behind because he's not pretty good on warm environment.

"Farewell," said me to Puffin.

"Hey, you think you can just run away as you like?" shout Arthur surprised me.

"Arthur! What are you doing on my plane?"

"To kill you! You made my country economic even worst dammit!"

"A-arthur…" sighs, I thought I will be relax sooner. But I have to fight first with this eyebrow bastard.

My trip to Indonesia not going smoothly. My plane kept hacked everytime I passed each country territory. My tears want to fall but it stuck in the edge.

"Ouh my god Iceland! Are you okay?" that's the first thing I heard from Indonesia when I finally arrived at the airport. She tries to stands me up.

"You are stained with bloods all over. Lets go to a nearby hospital first okay?"

I was too weak that I cant reply. I just nodded.

She then guide me to her car. "I think I can cure you for a while," said her without asked. Inside the car, she do it by covering and wipe my wounds. Her movement is soft, so it not hurt.

"Well I think this is all…" said her.

"Thank you Indonesia," I've made up to say this.

She smiles, "you are welcome," I just realize that she is really cute.

"Well… I think we shouldn't go to the hospital, since you only need to rest. And that's when you arrive in the villa,"

"I-is it… nearby?"

"No, still faraway. Well with this you can take a rest for a while,"

"Thanks," I close my eyes and tries to sleep. But suddenly my pulled softly to the left.

"now your head more comfortable right?" asked her.

I smiled and begin to sleep. There is still good person in this world isn't it?

We arrive at the villa at night.

"Look Iceland! The stars are shining, so beautiful!" said Indonesia runs through the beach while pointing to the sky. She then stops and looked at me that walking slowly, "Now what you want to do? A night walk around the beach before bed time?"

I think for a while, "I prefer night walk."

After 30 minutes we've came back to the first spot. I am glad that it's end. Rather than being astonished of the scenery, I am too nervous. Well I just could say shortly of the thing earlier.

Me and Indonesia walk around the beach. My hands cant stop touching Indonesia's that is by accident. I apologize over and over. Then Indonesia says the solution that we should hold hands. That is my first time holding a girl's hands. Then we, mostly Indonesia tell each other daily life. From that I know Indonesia's life is really an opposite part of me.

"You should take a rest now, tomorrow's the congress," said her. I walk to catch up her step. "yes I would. Thank you,"

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

I was shocked and find Indonesia is right beside me.

"What are you looking at Iceland?" asked her looking what I look.

"No-nothing, I was just spacing out,"

"why you not looking at above, look at the stars!"

Directly stare at the sky up there.

"You know… I hope there is a falling star so I can wish up something,"

Silence between us, so I think I should ask this, "What you wish up?"

"To know what is Iceland thinking,"

"Wha-what?" it made me blush.

"kidding. What are you thinking Iceland? You must be thinking of something while spacing out right?"

"No, I am only feeling lonely,"

"I see. It's tough right to live in the tip north of the earth. By that I can feel it, your loneliness," "I am sorry maybe not that close enough."

"I see, for someone who always live by warm surrounding with friendly friends, I am glad you can understand,"

"Actually I am not that cheerful as you see Iceland. Sometimes thinking of the others who wants to occupy and takes profits for my Islands, it made me sad."

I nodded. Her country with thousands island even placed on the equatorial line. I know a bit of her life history. So many countries wants to takes her by showing their nice side, it happens with Holland. Maybe because of that they divorced.

"So that's why I want to share these feelings to you Iceland! I want to be strong, so if someone suddenly betrays me I can stand up and fight!" then she hold my hands.

"B-but Indonesia. I am not that tough,"

"Yes you are! By these pasts event, what are you doing? You struggle to solve it right? And that's amazing!"

I think for a while, then I shouted this, "Y-yes! I am! I am strong!"

"Yes! That's the spirit! We can share each other more than geothermal energies! I share you how you can enjoy your life, while you can teach me to survive!" then she suddenly hugs me.

It was sweet, her fragrance is just like the roses I smell on Great Britain, just a bit different and better. Her body is also warm. I wonder when everything ends my body will gain this heat.

"Warm… it's warm…" I want this warmness…

"I-iceland… hurts…"

I gasped, and realize what am I doing.

"I am sorry, I don't know what just I do,"

"I-its okay, you just hug to much and I cant breathe," she smiled. "Well, Good night,"

"Wait!" I pull her hand, "Please.. sleep with me…" I never understand why I said that. But I know I wont regret after this.

She stunned, but quickly nods, "Okay," she grab my hand and takes me to bed. "Promise me to sleep well okay?"

The next day is the World Geothermal Congress. She promises after this I can relax.

So many foreign countries that I yet not know attends the congress. And they seem really close with Indonesia. It's obvious that she's a friendly person. Uuh.. they looked very happy doing their conversation. These atmosphere make me feel like kicked. I don't know what they are chatting and with laugh… I cant do anything… Even I am here I cant do anything… as a 'country'.

I intended to stand in the corner, "Everyone, let me introduce you to my friend," suddenly she grabs my hand.

Everyone directly stare at me,

"Where do you find that cute guy sis?" asked someone that apparently -from what I heard- it's Malaysia.

"Well this is Iceland,"

"Iceland?" "the guy that brings disaster to Europe?" "No way!" "Well He's cute for me," "I think he's innocent,"

"Everyone please calm down! Iceland here wants to join our congress! Trust me he's a good guy!"

Suddenly I hear claps from them. "he totally suits for you Indonesia-chan," "You will get marry soon right?"

Indonesia blushes hardly, "NO! IT IS A MISTAKE!"

They laughs. That's a kind of joke but not for me. Somewhat make me sad.

Then the congress going smoothly, I am being helped by Indonesia to socialite with others.

"Well I thought they are really in a relationship,"

I heard someone said that. Look down, little part of me agreed and hopes for it. But I don't know Indonesia would mine.

"How's today's congress Iceland?"

"W-well it is…"

"What's wrong with you Iceland? You seem not paying attention,"

"Ehmm… I…"

"Something wrong? Did they hurt you?"

I didn't answer.

"Or… Did I hurt you?"

I gasped, "No! Definitely not your fault,"

"It is my fault, but tell me what part did I made you hurt?"

I even confuse my self. Why after the congress I've been like this. I don't know if I am mad, sad or evern hurt.

"Whaaaat?"

I surprised to see Indonesia's face less centimeters away, If I move my face a bit forward it would make us kissing.

I looked away, avoiding her beautiful eye, "Nothing,"

"Uuh…" she leans back then turns around, "Lets play in the beach after you eat,"

I nodded, "Okay,"

As promised, after the congress I can relax and have fun. Bali, one of Indonesia's Islands is a very beautiful and astonishing Island with pure white sand, blue warm water, friendly waves, and many others that I cant mention. But the most thing I am happy is Indonesia that is always accompany me.

I lay my self under the sand bed, looking at the clouds with black glasses then I realize that I fall in love with Indonesia.

"So how are you today Iceland?"

"I am very well thanks,"

She suddenly touches my cheek, " You really cute when you're smiling,"

I blush, but still keeping my smile, "You are much cuter," then I accidentally kiss her.

"I- I am sorry!" I quickly pulls off my hand of her.

She giggled then kisses me even harder.

"well you want me to accompany you again tonight?"

I nodded, "yes please,"

One week is long but not for me when I visit Indonesia, it is too short.

"There still a meeting after a long farewell," said her wisely.

I cant reply anything, but only nodded.

"Do your best okay," said Indonesia with a very low voice, she smiled. But I know she also sad.

I smiled back then hug her tightly. I want to cry but I hold it. If I did cry, I know it would only hurt her. I have to be calm and strong, just like she think of me. And also I have to keep smiling and be cheerfull, just as she hopes.

I noticed there's no tears coming out from her. I smiled, she did try her best right?

Epilogue.

When I come back everything are settled. The Europeans come to quiet and try their best to revive. While Great Britain got a prime minister to change. I just hope he would survive so he wont ever to kill me again.

"Iceland…. You've grown up…"

Turn around. I see my brother Norway is viewing a photo of me and Indonesia.

"Brother nor, where did you got that?"

"Ehh… Great Britain mailed me," answered him lightly.

" what?" damn that eyebrow bastard!

"How bout the congress? You've succeeded an alliance with her right?"

I snatched that photo, "Yes of course I am! Am I only go there and do nothing?"

"Wow, you did grown up," he pats my head.

I hate you brother.


End file.
